


less talk, more action

by letmebloom



Category: MIU404
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmebloom/pseuds/letmebloom
Summary: Шима пришёл поговорить, но поцеловать Ибуки ему захотелось больше.
Relationships: Ai Ibuki/Kazumi Shima
Kudos: 10





	less talk, more action

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативные события середины 8 серии.

— Ты же хочешь что-то мне сказать? Ты же за этим пришёл?

На долю секунды Шиме показалось, что он оглох. Но слух вернулся быстро, словно его швырнуло волной на берег, где все звуки схлопнулись в один, самый яркий — шум вентилятора. Он посмотрел на Ибуки, отметив про себя, что впервые видит того таким измождённым: без привычной широкой улыбки, с печальным взглядом, в разморенной усталостью позе. 

Да, он пришёл поговорить, про интуицию и предвзятость чувств, но благоразумие изменило Шиме, заставив облизнуть нижнюю губу. Не от злости, а в голодном предвкушении. Двусмысленно глядя Ибуки в глаза. Подсознание словно говорило: «Меньше слов — больше действий». И Шима решил последовать совету чувств, а не выбору логики.

Подушечки пальцев покалывало от холода. Шима выпустил банку пива из руки и поочередно согнул пальцы, словно собрал решительность в кулак. Медленно подался вперёд. В какой-то степени он надеялся, что медленное движение даст Ибуки время и возможность среагировать, отмахнуться. Он не рассчитывал, что сможет остановиться по собственной воле. И как всё потом исправить, переводиться в кобан в захолустье, чтобы свежий воздух выветрил чувства? Но Ибуки даже не шелохнулся, внимательно рассматривая глаза напротив, словно пересчитывая ресницы.

Шима впечатался поцелуем в сомкнутые губы. Ощутил пивной привкус — сильный, насыщенный, умноженный на два. Замер, не зная, продолжать ли дальше, боясь увлечься. А затем услышал, как звякнула поставленная на стол банка, почувствовал на скуле руку, ощутил, как приоткрываются влажные губы. И закрыл глаза — будь, что будет.

Ибуки потянул Шиму на себя, заваливаясь на футон. Обнял за шею, словно прощупывал пульс на сонной артерии. Сердце у Шимы стучало как бешеное. Он замер, стоя на коленях между разведённых ног Ибуки, руками упираясь в мягкий футон, словно тело до последнего не желало верить в то, что можно расслабиться в чужих объятиях. Тогда Ибуки подбил ему лодыжку, заставив завалиться на себя и проехаться губами по щеке.

— Если ты это хотел сказать, то я что-то туплю и не понимаю сути. Нужно больше подробностей.

Шима закатил глаза, выдохнул смешок в ухо Ибуки, приподнялся на локте и с нарочито серьезным лицом выдал:

— Значит, слушай сюда…

Ибуки «слушал» с прилежным вниманием. Подробностей было так много, что целоваться пришлось несколько минут, изредка останавливаясь, чтобы сделать вдох. Особенно усердно пришлось объясняться с шеей, оставляя на ней важные заметки. Что-то Ибуки повторял на шее Шимы, что-то — выписывал побуквенно пальцами на пояснице.

Шима прервал поцелуй, чтобы сделать передышку, всматриваясь в морщинки вокруг глаз Ибуки. Тот улыбался — тяжело дыша, раскрасневшийся, с припухшими губами. Вмиг Ибуки стал серьёзным, дёрнулся, завалил Шиму на спину и замер. Шима какое-то время подержал руки на чужой шее, а затем, не понимая, что происходит, опустил их на футон.

— Знаешь что, Шима-чан?

— Что?

— Мне кажется… — Ибуки сделал паузу, наклонившись к уху Шимы и перейдя на шёпот, — что я с первого раза не понял.

Если бы глаза Шимы могли, то закатились за пределы квартиры. В то же время он испытал сильное облегчение — по ходу, переводиться никуда не нужно.

— Но для начала, — Ибуки ловко стянул с себя футболку, бросил её в сторону, наклонился и выдохнул в приоткрытые губы, — краткий пересказ.


End file.
